


20 years later

by Steffani



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffani/pseuds/Steffani
Summary: This is about the future lives of our beloved riverdale characters. They will navigate family; careers.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Reggie Mantle/Josie McCoy
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just an introduction of the characters. 20 years later

Andrew's family members  
Archie - age 38 career riverdale sheriff  
Veronica age 38 mayor of riverdale  
Kids  
Frayea -14 years old - girl  
Freddy - 11 years old - boy  
Flora - 7 years old girl  
Fiona - 3 years old girl  
Franky - 3 years old boy

Jones family  
Jughead jones age 38 career journalism teacher  
Betty jones age 38 fbi agent  
Kids  
Havana 14 years old girl  
Taylor 9 years old boy  
Trinity 6 year old girl  
Hope 3 year old girl

Blossom family  
Cheryl blossom 38 lawyer  
Toni topaz 38 director of el royal gym  
Kids Sophia Lauren 14 girl  
Ginger 12 year old girl  
Guinevere 9 years old girl

Mantle family  
Reggie mantle age 38 owner of pops  
Josie mantle age 38 owner of maple rum club  
Kids  
Sylvia age 14 girl  
Dream age 7 girl.

Keller   
Family   
Kevin keller 38 drama teacher  
Fangs keller 38 music teacher   
Kids adopted  
Jordan 14 male   
Luciano 11 make  
Kristoff 9 male


	2. Andrew's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a glimpse into the Andrew's family life.

Archie sat at the table drinking his coffee and enjoying the quiet on this early Saturday morning. He chuckles lightly to hisself realizing how rare it was. He sat there contemplating the last twenty years of his life. When he first left riverdale for the naval academy 20 years ago he never imagined his life turning out this way.

When he left 20 years ago he was basically running away from the biggest mistake of his life. He his eyes well up briefly at how much he hurt veronica back then by cheating on her with their mutual best friend betty cooper ( jones now). He kept the cheating from her for months even though it was one kiss and he knew it was a mistake but he was such a messed up kid back then that he mistook the nostalgia of betty for deeper feelings. Unfortunately in riverdale secrets always come out and veronica ended up finding out at prom when my dumb ass encouraged by cheryl blossom decided to sing a song I wrote for Betty at the prom. Ronnie is so smart that she immediately knew the song wasn't about her and the look of agonizing pain in her eyes is one that would haunt me for years. We broke up that night and she stopped talking to me for several weeks. Then graduation came and I actually ended up not walking with my friends because I left for Washington DC and the naval academy before graduation by a couple days. Before I left though I wrote a letter to veronica telling her how much of an a idiot I was and that I hoped some day she would forgive me. I gave that letter to toni topaz the night i left and asked her to make sure ronnie got it.  
I would spend the next four years at the academy and honestly I loved every minute of it I excelled at it, I found what I was good at. I graduated at the top of my class i even one a couple medals during tours to the middle east, I was selected to join the navy seals one of the most prestigious units in the navy unfortunately my career was cut short do to being shot in the leg during a mission. I would walk away with the rank of lieutenant commander ( same as a major) I also earned a purple heart and a silver star. After the leg injury I returned to riverdale, I only ented to stay tell i healed then figure out what to do with the rest of my life.  
When I got back to riverdale I found out veronica was back in riverdale visiting her father who was having a hard time since her mom had recently filed for a divorce and left riverdale. I was sitting in pops when she walked in I just sat their feeling the same thing I felt years earlier as a 15 year old seeing her for the first time. She walked over to wear I was sitting and asked if she could join me, I smiled at her and said of course. I asked her about her life I was surprised that she had graduated from bernard as a political science major I thought she wanted to study business. I asked her about it and she laughed and she said that was the plan but she took a poli class freshman year and fell in love with it. She was currently working as the speech writer for the mayor of New York. I'm so proud of you I said. We sat and chat for a while honestly it felt like we had never lost touch. After a few minutes she brought up the letter I wrote. Archie she said did you mean what you wrote with all my heart I answered. She just smiled lightly and got up to go. By archiekins she said and left pops. I just stared after her baffled and confused. Over the next several weeks we met for dinner at pops almost every night. I started to realize we where falling in love with each other again. One day during one of are dinners she said she was thinking about staying in riverdale that her father who was still mayor asked her to be his deputy mayor. By then I had decided to stay in riverdale as well because fp asked me to be his deputy. I blurted out I love you ronnie and she said something I never thought I would hear again i love you to archiekins. Three months later we where engaged and we had a quick small wedding with just a few of are closest friends two months later betty and jughead who we had reconnected with and who where back together ( that's another story) where are best man and maid of honor. That brings us to now we have 5 beautiful children the three oldest have her dark hair and eyes, the twins have my red hair. 8 years ago hiram retired as mayor and veronica was elected into office and 5 years ago fp retired and i was appointed his successor as sheriff. Also since veronica came back into my life I started writing music again and have actually written songs that have been recorded by some huge name artist and three of my songs have gone to number 1 on the billboard charts and sold millions of copies. I stood up to rinse my coffee cup off when my peace and quit is disturbed by frankie and fiona my three year old twins. Daddy daddy says frankie what monster boy I call him as I swing him up into my arms. We wanna wake up mommy he says pointing to his sister. Well why don't we make her breakfast first and bring it to her in bed. Yes yes they shout clapping their hands. So they help me make toast, cereal, and coffee. I arrange everything on the breakfast tray ok come on let's go wake mommy. As I walk up the stairs to the love of my life being led by two of are beautiful babies I realize just how much I love my life and wouldn't change anything.


	3. Jones family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short glimpse of the jones family told from Betty's point of view.

Betty calling jughead from the car. Hey babe I thought I'd pick up dinner on the way home what do you want pops or little cezars pizza. Pops of course said jughead, she laughed of course I love you she said as she hung up. She called pops and put in her order so it would be ready when she got there. As she drove to pops she remembered how she almost messed up her life 2o years ago.  
She remembered the fight she had with jughead over something looking back now she realized was so frivolous. I mean she was mad at him for not doing homework after dealing with trauma from almost being murdered. That fight made her do something stupid and she ended up kissing the guy who was not her closest childhood friend, and her current bestfriends long term boyfriend, but the guy who was jugheads best friend since he they where 4 years old. But in that matter no one else mattered but archie and the crush she had on him since she was 8. But thankfully before things went to far she talked to chery who helped her realize it wasn't archie she was in love with , but the innocence she felt with him a time before her father wasn't the blackhood, before the farm, before her father died. She broke it off with him and it wasn't easy because she realized she had hurt archie and that's the last thing she wanted to do.  
She kept planning to tell jughead what she did, but couldn't find the nerve to do so since his biggest insecuritie when it came to her was archie. It was the morning of prom when everything would blow up in her face. Her and jughead where celebrating for having caught the person who had terrorizing them and their friends with the video tapes. Though it turned out bitter sweet when they realized their brother Charles was behind this in order to cause revenge for being abandoned by their parents. Hey babe she heard jughead behind her yeah she said smiling at him, but her smile faded when she saw the tape in his hand. I thought we saw all the tapes I said so did I said juggie but this one was on the steps. He got out the video tape and betty stared in horror when. Archie's garage came in view and terrified because she suddenly knew what it was she reached to turn it off. It was to late she turned to look at him as the clip of her and archie kissing played. Their was a look of complete devastation on his face one I've never seen before. He looked at her and without speaking quickly walked away. She ran after him shouting his name and grabbed him. He spun around. Take your hands off me he said angrily, she quickly removed her hand talk to me please I whispered quietly. What is there too say he asked you kissed my best friend not once but twice. What is their left to say. Please let me explain no, he said stopping her. There is nothing you can say where through its probably best he said spitefully I mean your going to yale and I'm going to iowa state. Long distance relationships never work especially when one person is unfaithful and untrustworthy. He turns away and walks away this time she didn't follow and tears rolled down her eyes as he walked away. The day after graduation she got on a plane and left for yale. Thinking she would never see him again she had lost the best thing in her life.  
Three years later she was back in riverdale for the first time since she left. She was both excited to be back because she was coming back to witness her mom and fp finally getting married but she was also anxious because she knew he was gonna be there.  
She got an uber from the airport and had it drive up to her mom's house. As she got out she glanced at Archie's house wistfully and realized how much she missed her bestfriend and was tempted to go knock on the door but knew he wasn't there, her mom had told her that he never came back since the day he left. She still felt guilty that he missed graduation. Turning back to her mom's house she walked up to the door and knocked . Hello baby her mom said as she answered the door and pulled me inside, how was your trip she asked it was great I said. I walked into the kitchen the first person to run up and give me a hug was jellybean omg jelly i said you've gotten so big well I am 15 now she said laughing, the next person was fp and he gave me a big hug and said glad to have you back. As he let me go I noticed him leaning against the kitchen counter the firs thing I noticed was that his hair was longer and he was no longer wearing his signature beanie. Hi betty he said quietly, hi I answered back behind me I distantly noticed my mom waving fp and jelly out of the room. So he said your mom says your studying law at yale yeah I said. Are you still majoring in literature yep he said. Jiggy I am sorry I said, he looked at me for a sec that's water under the bridge he said it's been three years. No no I said walking closer to him I really want you to understand. Ok he said explain to me why you kissed my best friend of all people, where you in love with him. I wanted to just say of course but I knew that wouldn't be completely honest. Juggie I said when me and archie started fake dating in order to fool the stonies I can't deny I started to feel something for him and to be honest I thought it was love. He put his hand up i guess there is nothing else to say i guess, no I said quickly walking closer to him and putting my hand on his arm let me finish. He looked at my hand and then into my eyes please I said. Without saying anything he nodded, letting out a short breath I continued. The truth is though it wasn't love I was feeling for him , my feelings just got confused for what it really was. What was that he said in looked at him it was pain over the loss of my innocence I thought for a second being with him would be safer. But you know what I realized I asked him. Not letting him answer is that in dont want to play it safe that's not who I am now and honestly never was. I like excitment I get from solving a mystery with you. You know what I also realize what he said, I still love you juggy I always have and always will. He didn't say anything embarrassed I started walking away but he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest and the next thing I knew he was kissing me. As i pulled away he said i love you too. Behind us our family was smiling and ran to us and we had a group hug.  
I'd like to say everything was smooth sailing after that but it wasn't. After the wedding I returned to yale and he returned to Iowa but somehow we made are long relationship work and the following summer we got Married. And gratefully and surprisingly archie and veronica who returned the favor and acted as best man and maid of honor at our wedding as we did theirs. Having these two back in our lives was one of the best things to happen to us. 

After the wedding me and jughead moved to Washington DC so I could train at Quantico and he was gonna work on his novel. A year later I graduated and had the highest record in everything, the fbi signed me to the riverdale office and jughead got his book about all the mystery and challenges we and are friends encountered in riverdale published. It quickly went to #1 on the New York best sellers list.  
20 years later I am now the station chief of the fbi jughead has written 3 more best sellers. He also decided to become the journalism teacher at riverdale high he is teaching the future. We also have four amazing kids. I pull into pops and pause forna second and whispers I love my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about how varchie and bughead reconnected and rebuilt the core 4.


	4. Core 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty was in her kitchen talking to jughead who had come up from iowa for a visit when, she got an unexpected call from an old friend.

Betty, jughead, archie, and veronica where at pops sitting in the booth they had staked as theirs when they where sophomores in high school. They took turns going to the newly built play area to check on their kids.   
When their two oldest daughters who where best friends came and sat behind them frayea archie and Veronica's daughter asked have you guys always been close. What haven betty and jugheads daughter asked when she saw their parents sharing glances. Not always said veronica, I know you both have heard the story about what happened between us and that it effected us as individual couples. Of course they both said well the dating relationships weren't the only ones damaged. The friendship where left in tatters especially the one between your dads. Really said frayea looking at her dad you and jughead where mad at each yeah archie said looking at jughead he even punched me in the face. Lol only time I almost beat him up laughed jughead. Tell us the story please they both asked ok said veronica.  
Remember how I told you I found out about your dad and aunt betty at prom, they nodded their heads yes. Well the next day still upset I went to aunt Betty's house and knocked on her door. When she answered I could tell she was crying and I instinctively knew jughead had found out and I was happy she was upset. Veronica Betty said when she opened the door. You bitch betty cooper I said you kissed my boyfriend again, veronica let me explain betty said. Stfu I yelled do you think anything you can say will excuse your actions, please veronica betty said no I answered your gonna shut up and listen to what I have to say. Betty shut her mouth while veronica continued to speak. Remember when we met and I kissed archie in the closet and even though you too weren't dating I felt horrible about it and apologized multiple times and when you finally forgave me we agreed never to let a boy come between us again. I kept my promise and you didn't not once but twice. The first time I forgave you because of the circumstances and how traumatized you both where over the blackhood almost burying archie alive. Yes I was hurt by that and I kissed jughead in revenge but I still forgave. But this after I drank poison during Penny's crazy torture game in order to save you, how do you reward my loyalty and friendship by kissing the only boy I loved. I'm sorry whispered betty. Your sorry is that supposed to make everything better. Betty started to say something but veronica cut her off, I'm done with you this friendship is over. She looked at betty and the tears in her eyes almost made her say everything was ok and that she was forgiven but instead she wiped her own tears, turned around and walked out the door and never looked back. Veronica looked at the girls when she got done talking and they had tiny tear drops running down their faces. Hey girls it's ok veronica said handing them some napkins to wipe their eyes. So what happened to you and uncle archie daddy asked haven.  
Well jughead said remember I found out about the tapes and left your mom at the school steps right. They nodded their head. Well after I left the school I wondered around not knowing where I was going when after awhile I realized I was in sketch alley and I knew why. So I went to the el royale because I had a feeling archie was there and i was right. I remember going in the door and archie was in the middle of the building beating the shit out of his punching bag with bear knuckles. Archie i said angrily he turned to me, he didn't say anything when he saw my face because he knew that I was aware of what happened between him and betty. Jughead he said I'm sorry. Your sorry, how long have we been friends archievi asked him, since we where 4 years old jughead answered for him. And in the 14 years we have been friends we have had are differences from when you abandoned me the summer before are summer year because of grundy, when we had our political differences when you where working for hiram. But even in those times I always knew that your heart was in the right place and you meant know harm. With grundy she was a pedophile manipulating 15 year old you, but you made up that mistake by giving me somewhere to live and helping me prove that my dad was being framed for Jason blossoms death. When it came to the issues where had about the serpents and the Southside and you breaking my protest. I knew you where being manipulated by hiram and where just trying to protect your dad, the city and find the blackhood. Again you made up for it by siding with us and keeping reggie from shooting fangs during the riots and given the serpents refuge in your house when minetta was after us. Your kissing betty is the first time I have ever not seen the good in you. Jughead archie said I dont know what to say it meant nothing. Jughead quickly punched archie in the mouth. Holding his hand to his bleeding lips archie looks at him shocked but accepting knowing he deserved it. Hit me again archie said I won't hit back I deserve it. Jughead looks at him, you do he said but I'm not gonna that's letting you off to easy. I'm just gonna go because honestly your not worth my time or effort. He turned and walked away. So how did you guys become friends again the girls asked together.  
Well betty said that started with a phone call. A little over 4 years after graduation. Betty was sitting in her new haven apartment with jughead who had come up from Ames iowa where he was going to college for a visit since they had been back as a couple for approximately 6 months. They where talking about where to go for dinner when betty call went off looking at it her face scrunched up who Is it jughead asked idk. She answered but it's a New York number well answer it he said. Betty answered hello for a second no one answered, she said hello again. Suddenly she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again. Betty its veronica, veronica betty repeated shocked jughead just as shocked quickly lifted his head. I know this call is unexpected veronica said but I need your help anything betty said immediately. I don't know if you knew but me and archie are kind of seeing each other again , betty gasped you and archie she said that's amazing jughead is looking at bett even more in shock by her words. Yeah said veronica and that's why I need your help anything bett said. I dont know if your aware but archie got his leg injured badly a few months ago, I hadn't betty said shocked what happened is he ok. He got shot and he is doing better but the doctor here in riverdale, wait you guys are back in riverdale yeah said ronnie we've been back a couple months, but as I was saying he wants archie to see an orthopedic specialist at the hospital in new haven, but we need some place to stay and all the hotels are booked for convention do you know a b&b or someone renting a place we can stay for at least a week. Why dont you stay here betty asked it will give us a chance to talk and jughead is here. Wait ronnie said you guys are back together too, yes I said well how about it stay with me. Idk she said let me talk to archie and I'll call back in half an hour ok I'll wait for your call. They hung up betty and jughead sat their talking for the next half hour about unimportant things. The phone rang and betty answered immediately veronica she said immediately, yeah she answered laughing lightly. So what did he say betty asked are you staying with me, veronica answered yeah I talked to him and he wasn't sure at first but I convinced him and we will be their on Sunday since Archie's appointment is on Monday. Yes yes betty said happy veronica laughed lightly again I'm excited to see you guys too. She gave betty her and Archie's flight arrival schedule and then they hung up. So are they coming jughead asked yes said Betty. I hope everything goes well he said. 

4 days later jughead and betty where at the airport terminal waiting for archie and veronica. When jughead lightly nudges betty and points to where veronica and archie are walking towards them. Betty and veronica watch them and notice Archie's prominent limp and the way he was heavily leaning on a cane. Hey veronica says as they walk up they all look at each other silently for a few seconds, tell archie breaks the silence. Hey guys I'm kind of gimpy he says jokingly pointing to his leg and walk slow maybe we should move out of the way they all laugh lightly and start walking to the car. Hey do you need help with the bags jughead said yeah thanks said archie as jughead grabs his bag. They turn as they hear betty and veronica laughing behind them what's so funny archie asked. Veronica answered pointing at jughead who had all their bags this reminded me off the time we went to my parents bags and you carried all are bags. They all started laughing at the memory. Driving home they all where silent knowing that they had alot to talk about when they got to Betty's and not all of it was gonna be fun..  
When they got to the apartment betty went to show veronica where her and archie where gonna stay, while archie went to the living room so he could get off his leg. As betty and veronica walked into the room betty cleared her throat and when veronica looked at her asked can we talk about what happened during prom, yeah veronica answered maybe we should. They both sat on the bed and betty explained about how she was sorry about kissing archie and how she did out of fear and confusion for her future. The two sat and talked for about an hour and when they where done they stood and gave each other hugs. They knew that while they had along way to go their conversations was a starting point to renewing their friendship. Going back to the guys walking into the living room the girls realized the guys had a similar conversation to the one they had, some reason they ended up having a group hug. In the next week archie would have his appointment with the specialist, the results weren't good and not what he expected but that's for another chapter. They would start rebuilding their friendship and even ended up staying a week longer than planned. Over the next few months between phone and video chats and frequent visits they would become as close as they where in high school. So that's basically the whole story betty tells the girls. Omg that is Amazing says haven. All the parents smile at each other.


	5. Fab 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a chapter about the blossom family but I'm not sure how I'm a write them so this is a quick introduction of the fab 5.

The fab five our the four daughters and one son of the core 4 + group. They are all best friends all 14 yes old and all freshman at riverdale high this is a rundown of their looks and personalities.

Havana Elizabeth jones   
Female   
14  
Parents jughead and Betty jones  
Siblings 2 sisters hope and trinity 1 brother taylor  
Hair color - black  
Eyes - green  
Personality shy quiet   
Best friend frayea Andrew's   
Interest  
Harry potter books  
Writing poems  
Solving mysteries

Frayea nicole Andrew's  
Female  
14   
Parents archie and veronica Andrew's  
Siblings 2 sisters flora and fiona, 2 brothers frankie and freddy.  
Hair color black  
Eye color brown  
Personally fun vivacious outgoing edgy   
Best friend havana jones  
Boyfriend jordan keller  
Interest  
Music  
Dancing  
Solving mysteries

Sophia Lauren blossom  
Female 14  
Parents cheryl and toni blossom   
Siblings 2 sisters ginger and guinevere   
Hair color red  
Eye color green  
Personality  
Outgoing; bossy, charismatic   
Interest   
Music; chearleading; fixing cars, solving mysteries  
Best friend sylvia mantle and jordan keller.

Sylvia olive mantle  
Female 14  
Parents josie ans reggie mantle  
Siblings 1 sister dream  
Hair color black  
Eye color brown  
Personality quiet reserved mellow  
Interest singing solving mysteries   
Best friends jordan keller and sophia blossom

Jordan keller  
Male 14  
Parents fangs and kevin keller  
Siblings 2 brothers Luciano and kristoff   
Hair color blonde  
Eye color blue  
Personality outgoing sweet respectful loyal   
Interests football, acting; wrestling motorcycles and solving mysteries   
Girlfriend freyea Andrew's   
Best friends sophia blossom and sylvia mantle.


	6. Blossom family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short introduction of the last twenty years of the blossom family told from Toni's point of view.

Toni sat at her desk at the el royale gym where she has been the manager for almost 20 years. While Archie still technically owns it he has gave her free reign when. It comes to running it, his only caviot is that she keeps his fathers memory in mind when she makes decisions. Your probably wondering how she came to run it.

While prom was a nightmare for the core 4 and basically ended their relationships at the time. Her and chery or choni as they where called back then where having the night of their dreams. They where voted co- prom queens while kevin and fangs where named co- kings. Though I was a little annoyed that cheryl had basically forced archie to sing that song at prom and veronica ended up getting hurt, I couldn't stay mad because I knew cheryl at times could unintentionally be cruel. Given that she was raised by that psychopath Penelope blossom it was understandable. But despite the drama we danced and partied the night away. It would be the next Sunday morning when there relationship would be the one in trouble.  
The day started off innocently enough cheryl decided she wanted to go to pops for breakfast, so they went and sat in their usual booth when they heard a commotion and when she looked up she knew things where about to change. The people who walked into pops where her uncle and grandfather and she hadn't seen them in almost 2 years, they where very much against her being bisexual. She tensed up as her uncle and grand father walked to their table, tomi her uncle said. Uncle, grandpa answered toni what are you doing here she asked. Did you forget we come here every Sunday morning after church her uncle asked; unfortunately toni had in fact forgot. Who is this asked her grandfather pointing at cheryl, I'm her girlfriend cheryl blossom, toni tensed and looked at her grandfather. Blossom he repeated angrily, your not only dating a girl wich is a sin but a lying thieving land stealing blossom at that he said. His veins on his forehead where popping in anger. Excuse mwah you old senile fool cheryl said but don't talk to her like that.  
Her grandfather and uncle just looked at her and cheryl in disgust and walked away.  
Later that day t.t. said chery ising my nick name do you want to talk about what happened at pops, I looked at her not really wanting to but knowing it was unavoidable. I'm sorry for the way they talked to u I said to her, like I care what some hillbillies think said cheryl, I care that they upset you. I also care that they didn't know we where dating, are you ashamed of me she asked?. No no I said I just know they would never approve of us for several reasons 1. They are very homophobic and will never accept me dating a woman, but the biggest part is your not only a woman but a blossom. What does that have to do with it cheryl asked, letting out a breath I answered that's a long story. The short version is that your family cheated mine out of land that belonged to them and they have never forgotten that. Cheryl looked at me I'm sorry that you have no family because of me she said, no no cheryl it's because of you I have a family your my family. She smiled and we hugged and I thought that was the end of it, boy was I wrong. 

The next couple weeks would go by in a blur as we did finals and got ready for graduation. About a week before graduation i learned something that would change everything. Alice smith who was the acting principal since mr honey left called me into her office, so I got back your scholarship information for highsmith college, I looked at her confused what scholarship I was going there as a work study student, their Is some mistakes. No mrs smith said handing me the paper stating I had received a full scholarship, despite not applying for one. I left confused, but suddenly I knew what happened and I was furious. Cheryl I said going into the student lounge where she was sitting with kevin and veronica we need to talk. Okay babe she said and we walked to the girls locker room, I showed her the scholarship papers and asked did you do this. She looked at it of course t.t. she said confused not knowing why I sounded angry. You knew I wanted to do this on my own I answered, I didn't want to be your charity case. T.t your not your my girlfriend and I love you and want us to go to the same school. She gave me a kiss and left thinking it was settled. I was fuming and watch her leave knowinging things would be worse if I pushed it. But the next few days I pondered what she had did getting more angry by the moment. Then 4 days before prom things changed again, I was at thistle house when. Someone knocked and when I answered their stood Archie Andrew's, hey archie I said, is cheryl here he asked no I said he looked at me and said that's good i kind of want to talkt to you. I let him in surprised even though we where friends we weren't that close, the association was mainly through veronica. He came inside and he first asked if I could give veronica a letter for him on prom since he was leaving town that night I agreed thinking that's all he wanted when he spoke again. Hey I know your going to college in new York but cheryl said your not going tell fall so I was wondering if for the summer at least if you would be willing to manage the community center. I looked at him shocked why me , I asked. He answered you grew up on the Southside your a serpent you understand their lives and can give them relatable and valuable advice. I looked at him for a minute noticing how much pain he was in and how badly he needed to leave. Ok I said, I'll do it. He stood and said thank you as he left.  
Awhile later cheryl came back from Veronica's rum club, hey t.t. she said I was thinking maybe after graduation we could take another road trip on are motorcycles like we did the summer before junior year. I looked at her I can't I said, of course you can t.t she answered thinking I was joking. No osaid telling her about the community center; archie asked me and I said yes. T.t she said whining but going with me is funnier. This lead to a fight over the scholarship and her not respecting what I wanted. We ended up breaking up that night and after graduation cheryl ended up going with veronica to New York for the summer and I stayed in riverdale.  
I decided after the breakup that I would go to riverdale community college and when archie found out I was staying he made me permanent manager at the el royale.  
For the next year I would stay busy running the place and honestly I loved every minute i was able to get a generous sponsor and we made alot of neccessary repairs and put in a state of the art security system and hired 3 full time staff members. Cheryl ended up coming back that summer for a special ceremony honoring her brother jason. During that time we ended up talking alot and we eventually started dating again. It was a pretty bumpy ride because she would return to New York to finish law school so the next 5 years was a long distance relationships. But we made it through and now cheryl is the best defense attorney in the state of New York. We have three beautiful daughters, the el royale has expanded to three other locations across New York helping other kids in impoverished communities. So yeah life is beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about the mantle family told from reggie's point of view


	7. The mantle family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a introduction to the mantle family told from reggie's point of view.

Reggie locked up at pops and headed to the back kitchen to finish cleanup. Pops had seriously changed since he took up ownership 8 years ago when, Veronica who became the mayor sold it and the bon vie to him and josie. They had been living in New York city, but where contemplating moving back and veronica gave them an offer of a lifetime. Pops was now three stories it had the bon vie on bottom floor, pops on the first floor that included an indoor play area and the top floor was the former maple club. Now called the kitty palace and was a 5 star dining establishment. He remenced on how it all started for him. He went back 18 years, the first two years after graduation after everyone left for different locations he stayed in riverdale and attended riverdale community college and worked for mr. Keller who bought Andrew's construction from archie. While the first two years where boring and mundane one thing he found a love for was cooking; so after two years of community college he decided to move to New York city and attend culinary school. When he first got to New York he ended up rooming with veronica for a couple weeks until. But eventually got a place of his own and one night he decided to go to a club that had live music. Walking into the club With some friends he had made at culinary school, he heard an old angelic singing voice that sounded vaguely familiar; going closer to the stage he smiled when he recognized his ex girlfriend josie. He waved quickly to ger her attention and she smiled when she saw him. 20 minutes later she finished her set and came over to where he was standing. Hey reggie she said in her flirty voice; josie he said. They chatted and flirted for a while and exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch. Over the next few months they would date casually, josie was cautious about dating since her last relationship ended badly. But after about 6 months they decided to make their relationship exclusive and a month later moved with each other; they married a year after dating. He would finish culinary school at the top of his class and start working for some of the top chef and would be come a Michelin star new chef recipient josie would go on to have 3 number one albums including one with the original pussy cats. After their first daughter was born they started to question whether they wanted to stay in New York . When veronica made them the offer they weren't sure but then they found out josie was pregnant with their second child and suddenly knew they wanted to go home. Now 8 years after moving back they have two beautiful daughters. Josie has had 2 more #1 albums and has turned the club into one of the hottest live show venues in the country artist like beyonce and Rihanna perform shows regularly. The kit kat is top ten best restaurants in the world consistently. Its everything they want of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter will be the last introduction chapter before we get more in depth chapters and it'll be about the keller family.


	8. Keller family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short intro to the keller family told from Kevin's point of view.

Ok class kevin said as he tried to get the students in his drama class to pay attention. It was difficult, but he knew these kids so well, having known alot of them since they where born. After he got all their attention including his own son, who he gave a stern look too. Ok guys let's have some ideas of shows you want to do for spring fling show. Looking at the red head who raised her hand, yes sophia. Why dont we do an original you use to write broadway shows. Everyone seconded the idea. I'm not sure kevin said let me think about it but in case not let's throw out some plays you wanna do. The three most thrown out where grease. Mean girls, and rent. The bell rang ended class ok guys have a great weekend and we will continue are discussion on Monday. Sitting down he got out a piece of paper and started thinking.

20 years ago on the day of prom him and fangs where made co- prom kings along with co-queens cheryl and toni. He tried to be happy but he was worried knowing his and fangs relationship was gonna go changes with him at nyu and fangs at university of Pittsburgh. Could their relationship make it when they had just got back together recently. He tried to talk to fangs about it but fangs said he was overreacting..   
Fast forward 18months him and fangs broke up 6 months ago. He was the reason why, fangs tried to make things work he took the train to New York to visit every weekend until the night I screwed up bad. It started innocent enough a little flirting between me and my R.A. Brad, he knew I had a boyfriend and so did he but flirting with each other was fun and exciting. Neither of us ever intended for it to be anything until one night we decided to study for an upcoming math exam together. We where studying and talking when we decided to have a break and order pizza and have some drinks. Unfortunately too many drinks and flirting led to kissing, and that led to more. The next morning I heard knocking at my door answering I was surprised to see fangs, he looked behind me shocked I turned seeing Brad and suddenly remembered what happened last night. Fangs just looked at me and I knew we where over. He left and Brad left shortly after me and brad never spoke again he left the dorm and moved off campus. 6 months later things where looking up for me, I just got offered an internship with malcom Gordon one of the most recognizable playwrights in the world today. He took a deep breath and walked into the mystic theater building. A security guard asked him if he could help me, yeah i said and gave my name. He looked at the schedule ok go upstairs and said mr. Gordon's office is the second door on the left. I did as said found the office and his receptionist told me to have a seat he would be there in a minute. Ok mr keller you can go in now she said, I walked in. He was sitting behind his desk and stood as I entered I thought to myself he is hot. He had silver hair sharp blue eyes and a narrow muscular jaw. Mr keller he said putting his hand out welcome to my team he said. Thanks I said and he waved to the couch for me to sit. Do you want a drink he asked sure I said. Pushing his intercome button to my surprise he asked his secretary to bring two glasses of wine. After she brought the wine he whispered something to her and she closed the door going out. He then handed me the glass of wine and instead of going back to his desk came and sat on the couch beside me. Becoming a little uncomfortable I scooted away slightly but he kept moving closer. All of a sudden I felt his hand on my thigh sir I said, please dont he ignored me and kept running his hand up my leg. I finally shoved it away and moved to stand up. He pulled me back down and shoved his weight on me and started to kiss me, I turned my head away, but he grabbed my face and kissed harder. With his other hand he unzipped my pants and grabbed my penis. I continued to struggle to know avail he was much stronger than me. Suddenly I started to be extremely tired but scared and I realized he had drugged my drink. I could only cry as he leaned me on my stomach and took my pants and underwear off; the tears continued to stream down my face as he shoved his penis into my ass. He violently pounded into me for a good 5 minutes then told me to put my pants on and leave. He then went back to his desk and turned his back as I did as he said. I left as fast as I could to ashamed to go to the police, I just went home and showered the water as hot as I could stand it.  
I stayed in bed for a couple days but I suddenly knew I had to go back to riverdale.   
It's been 1year since I've been back in riverdale after my rape, I still feel so lossed. I drink and party to make the pain go away. One night at a party I ran into fangs and we reconnected. We started dating again and after 1 month I told him about my rape and he held me as I cried about it. He made me understand it was never my fault and convinced me to go to therapy. We eventually got married after I was in a healthy place. We ended up adopting three boys and are both teachers at riverdale high.

Back to the present day the following Monday. Ok guys did we make a decision about spring fling, yes jordan said we still want you to write an original. Ok I said I will but I want it to be a cooperative effort. They all agreed. I knew this would be the best play we've ever done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short chapter. The next one we will start getting into more recent stories about the families.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be about the blossom family told from Toni's point of view.


End file.
